Another Shot in the Night
by xadesknight
Summary: Murder and Mystery


It was a night like any other in Grayditch, cars driving down the streets at all hours, and drunk people stumbling out of bars after they've indulged in their nightly ritual of drinking after work. You could always expect to see the straggler walking down the street opposite his friends, or trying to get a cab home before they succumb to the drunken sleep that was soon to follow. Hanley was walking around to put herself at ease after the insanity that filled her day, taking joy in the calm before the storm. See being a detective was a tasking job, it was long hours and often could keep you up at a night with the horrors of the information you collected. Of course there were cases that were open and shut, those were the ones she liked, but then there were the hard cases that take everything you have to solve them. It had been only a few hours since she had finally put a rest to the case that had landed on her desk a week ago, a case that had almost pushed her to her limits before learning that the answer was easier then she had been lead to believe.

She was just about to go into her favorite spot, The Low Down, it was a great bar and an even better place to wind down playing pool while knocking back some beer. It was just as the door opened that a shot rang out, echoing into the night. "You've got to be fucking kidding me" she said as she looked around, noticing a group of people running from the entrance of an alley just down the way from her. She closed the door and headed to that way swiftly, taking her gun from its holster so she was ready. She wasn't surprised to see that whoever had fired the gun fled, and now it was time to call it in as she covered the area. "Gunshot in an alley off of Cresthill, just south of Kingston. One victim dead upon arrival. Male, Caucasian, mid thirties" she said before hanging up, and continuing to search for the weapon. She opens a dumpster just a little way down the alley, and spots a .45 colt on the top. Using a cloth she carefully lifted the gun from the trash, and carried it over to the cop car that pulled up. "Bag this now, bring it to get tested for anything in forensics" she told the officers ignoring anything they tried to ask her.

Hanley hated when she never caught a break from the cases, but these kinds of cases where the most complicated. Being a vampire made being around the blood difficult, but it was he job and she saw every investigation through, this would be no different. Her eyes became a bright blue as the scent grew stronger, it wasn't that she didn't notice it before, she had just gotten use to pushing away the urge when she needed to focus. She was thankful for the ability to walk in the daylight, it helped to hide what she was and let her continue to do the job that she was so good at. She fed as often as she could from blood banks or animal blood, which tasted slightly better then others had lead her to believe. "Get all the evidence you can from the scene, and I'll meet you at the precinct in 2 hours" she said as she turned to leave, her black leather trench fanning behind her as she departed to go home and feed.

Her apartment wasn't far from the location of the recent murder, so it was much faster to get to and from most places int the city. As she was going up the stairs of the 2 story brick building she could hear movement in the apartment, "Jackson must be home from work as well" she said though she didn't need to hear him moving as she could clearly smell him from where she was. Walking in she looked about and spotted him laying across the couch, beer in hand and watching a recording of the recent basketball game. "Hey won't be able to stay home long, another case came up and I need to feed before I go deal with the evidence" she said walking through the living room into the kitchen. Jackson sat up to look over the back of the couch, "figures you wouldn't catch much of a break, seems like you rarely do these days. You need to cut back on catching the bad guys if you want more time off" he joked he watched her pull a bag of blood out. "Want anything else with that, or you just looking for some tomato juice?" he laughed as she began to feed. Jackson was no ordinary human, granted he had an easier time blending in with his red hair and beard, he was in fact a werewolf. There was so much lore about how the two should never be together, but Hanley couldn't help but love the man that understood how she felt and accepted her dark past.

_Now if you want to hear about her past that might have to wait for a bit, because that was a story Hanley didn't like to share with anyone. She was reluctant to even tell the man she loved, but he eventually dragged it out of her. Now lets return to the case on hand shall we?_

"I'll be home as soon as I can, this case doesn't seem to complicated, simple shoot and run" she said as she walked over to give him a kiss before walking back out the door. While it was true that the case seemed to be an open and closed one, something else about it didn't seem so easily solved. Was it a simple double crossing? Was it a hold up and the man refused to give the robber what he wanted?. Those questions wouldn't be answered until she was able to go over everything, and start to piece it together.

_**there is more to come as I think of it, please enjoy**_


End file.
